


Breakfast in Bed

by RubyCaspar



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluffy fluffity fluff, Post Season 3, choking hazard, it's so fluffy I could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCaspar/pseuds/RubyCaspar
Summary: It's Phryne's birthday, and her parents are definitely up to something.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> Happy birthday, FireSign! You're probably already in bed but, you know, it's still your birthday somewhere in the world!

This was the first birthday Phryne had spent in the same house as her parents since before the war, and she had a feeling they were up to something. 

 

She didn’t want a fuss - had made it very, very clear to them that she did not want to make much out of the day, a day which still reminded her too much of Janey to be truly enjoyable. She’d felt something like closure last year, finally knowing what had happened to her sister, and being able to properly lay her to rest, but even so she had had to force herself to celebrate. It had only been the presence of her Melbourne family that had got her through the day, and they were all on the other side of the world. 

 

No, she didn’t feel much like celebrating. A dinner with her parents with no arguments would be enough for her to be content, and then she could look forward to Christmas, New Year, and then home. 

 

She wanted to go home. Home to Dot and her newly married insights. To Jane, back in Australia for school. To Mac and her easy love and friendship; to Aunt Prudence, to Mr B, to Cec and Bert and Hugh, to Melbourne, Wardlow and her life there. And to Jack. 

 

Jack hadn’t been able to come after her. She’d known when she’d challenged him that it was probably a challenge too far… but though he hadn’t the means or time to travel to London, he had come after her in other ways. There had been letters, there had been telegrams - she was in no doubt of Jack’s feelings for her, and if she was honest with herself home meant Jack as much as anything else. 

 

She hadn’t thought of a  _ person _ as home in a very long time and it was… unnerving. 

 

However, that was food for thought for another time - she needed to get through her birthday first, and that was more unnerving than anything else. 

 

Her parents were  _ definitely  _ up to something. 

 

Phryne’s suspicion was that they were planning a surprise party for her, and while she appreciated the intention behind it she was decidedly  _ not  _ keen on the idea. If she wanted a birthday party, she would throw one for herself. Phryne was a firm believer in creating one’s own entertainment instead of waiting for entertainment to come to you. 

 

She had spoken to both of them about not wanting a party, and both had assured her that they had nothing planned - but she hadn’t felt very assured of the fact. There were too many shared glances, too many knowing smiles between the pair of them. She had tried to sound out the servants, but they were either too loyal to her parents or hadn’t been let in on the plans, and her investigation got her nowhere. 

 

She could leave, of course. Pack up and escape for a few days. But the idea didn’t really appeal - she might not want a party, but she didn’t want to spend her birthday  _ alone _ , and none of her London friends would understand her unwillingness to celebrate. Guy would, perhaps, but she didn’t particularly want to trade her parents for her cousin. 

 

So, Phryne woke up on the morning of her birthday resigned to whatever the day would bring. The pale winter sun was glinting on the floor at the bottom of the heavy velvet drapes over the windows, which meant that it was mid-morning. 

 

At least her parents had let her sleep in. Though that probably meant she should prepare for a late night. 

 

Phryne sighed. 

 

There was a knock on her door and the maid, Bertha, stepped into the room. 

 

“Oh, you’re awake miss,” she said. “Good morning.” 

 

“Good morning, Bertha.”

 

Bertha strode across the room to open the curtains. That done, she turned to Phryne and gave her a shy smile. “Many happy returns, miss,” she said. 

 

Phryne couldn’t help but return the smile. “Thank you, Bertha,” she said. Then, because she couldn’t help herself: “Is anything happening downstairs, Bertha?”

 

Bertha frowned. “Downstairs? How do you mean miss?” 

 

“No… preparations?” 

 

“No miss.” 

 

Phryne bit her lip. The party must be planned to be held somewhere else. That’s why the servants didn’t know anything. Well, at least she might be able to sneak away early…

 

“I do have a message for you miss, from her Ladyship,” said Bertha. She looked rather nervous. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yes, she and the Baron have had to visit Lord Gowring, to discuss the, um, boundaries.” 

 

Phryne waited.  _ And she said for you to meet them there for dinner  _ she predicted as Bertha paused for breath. 

 

“And they won’t be back until tomorrow.” 

 

Phryne blinked. “Tomorrow?” 

 

“Yes miss,” said Bertha. “She said the matter was, um, urgent, and to tell you that she was sorry to miss you. To miss you today. On your birthday.” 

 

Phryne had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Poor Bertha - she certainly wouldn’t make it on the stage. “I see,” she said. “Well, thank you for the message.” 

 

“Yes miss. She did leave a, um, special breakfast for you, to have when you, you woke up.” 

 

“I’ll get myself dressed and come down-”

 

“No! I mean - sorry miss - it’s a, um, it’s for bed. Breakfast in bed,” Bertha stammered, going red. She cleared her throat. “It’s almost ready.” 

 

Phryne pursed her lips, feeling rather confused now. She could well imagine her parents pretending to leave only to surprise her at breakfast, but surely they wouldn’t decide to do that in her room? 

 

Still, she decided it would be easier to go along with their plans at this point. If not her own sake, then for poor Bertha’s. 

 

“That sounds lovely,” Phryne said. “Thank you.” 

 

Bertha beamed a relieved smile. “Right. I’ll go and let him know - the cook - let him know.” She was out of the room before Phryne could say anything else. 

 

Phryne shook her head and climbed out of bed, feeling far too on edge. She didn’t know what this breakfast in bed thing was about, but she was sure to find out in a few minutes. She disappeared into her en suite bathroom for a few minutes, and when she came back she wrapped herself in her black silk robe before getting back into her bed. She felt ready, at least, for whatever was about to come through her door. 

 

There was a knock, and she called out for them to come in. The door started to open, and Phryne took a deep breath and plastered on a smile. 

 

It disappeared immediately. 

 

“Jack?”

 

“Your breakfast, Miss Fisher.” 

 

Jack Robinson -  _ Jack Robinson  _ \- was standing in the doorway of her room, her room in  _ England _ . He was dressed casually, dark trousers and a light grey, cable-knit jumper, and his hair wasn’t nearly as slicked down as he usually wore it. He was holding a tray with a silver cover. 

 

Phryne blinked rapidly, well aware that she was fully gaping at him. But she couldn’t - she quite simply  _ couldn’t  _ believe her eyes. 

 

“What are - how are -  _ Jack _ ?”

 

Jack smirked - a pleased, downright smug smirk - and kicked the door shut behind him as he crossed the room to her bed, placing the tray down on the bedside table. “Good morning,” he said. He sat down on the edge of her bed next to her bent knees and twisted his body round to face her, placing his left hand on the bed on the other side of her legs, effectively caging her underneath his arm. He smirked again. “Quite honestly I was expecting to be kept waiting until at least mid-afternoon.” 

 

Phryne was utterly astounded, her racing mind stuck on the sight of him. He was barely a foot away from her, and yet - how could he be there?

 

“How are you here?” She breathed out. “You - you sent me a telegram from Melbourne two days ago!” 

 

Jack grinned. “I sent that from Calais, actually,” he said. 

 

“Calais?”

 

“Yes… I believe your father paid off someone at the local office to doctor the telegrams with a false origin,” he said. “And to send yours to where I actually was while travelling, rather than to Melbourne.” 

 

Phryne stared at him. “My father,” she said flatly. 

 

“Um-hmm,” Jack said. “He somehow saw the telegram I sent you explaining my change of plans, and convinced me to keep my journey secret, to surprise you. I think it was your mother’s idea.” 

 

The fog in Phryne’s head was starting to clear. She could feel the heat coming off his body, could smell the familiar mix of his aftershave and pomade. She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles shift under the slightly coarse wool. Finally it clicked for her - Jack was here, right now, sitting in front of her, and she was frozen in place. With a choked laugh, she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. 

 

Jack’s arms went round her back, holding her close, and Phryne burrowed closer, just breathing him in. Her mind was still racing, but he no longer doubted he was there. Now her mind was racing on the fact that of all the things she’d thought her parents were planning, she never could have imagined  _ this _ . 

 

“I knew they were up to something,” she said. 

 

Jack chuckled. “Yes, your mother mentioned your suspicions before they left.” 

 

Phryne pulled back so that she could see his face. 

 

“Left? They’ve really gone to Lord Gowring’s?”

 

“Oh yes - they’re gone until tomorrow,” Jack said. 

 

Phryne shook her head ruefully. “I thought they were planning a party,” she said on a laugh. 

 

“No party,” Jack said, reaching up to cup her cheek. “Just me.” 

 

Phryne covered his hand with her own and leaned into his touch. “Perfect,” she said, her eyes shining. Jack smiled and leant forward, until he was only a breath away. 

 

“Happy birthday, Phryne,” he whispered. 

 

Phryne smiled. “I’m looking forward to unwrapping my present,” she said, before catching Jack’s laugh with a kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
